pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb Voyage
'''Bomb Voyage' is one of the minor antagonists in The Incredibles. ''The Incredibles'' Bomb Voyage is a recurring enemy of Mr. Incredible as he is introduced and is a mime-like criminal who speaks French. When he is first introduced, Bomb Voyage crashes through a brick wall after stealing money. Just before Mr. Incredible could fight Bomb Voyage, a young Buddy (as "IncrediBoy," Mr. Incredible's sidekick) arrived and tried to appeal to Mr. Incredible that he would be a worthy sidekick for Mr. Incredible (and that he invented new rocket boots, which make him get around so fast). Mr. Incredible then told Buddy, "Fly home, Buddy. I work alone." Bomb Voyage took advantage of the distraction to aid his escape. As Buddy flew off to get the police, Bomb Voyage put a bomb on Buddy's cape (unbeknownst to Buddy), forcing Mr. Incredible to release Bomb Voyage in order to save Buddy. Bomb Voyage was presumably aware of Mr. Incredible's persona in that in a tight situation, he would choose saving people over apprehending criminals. Bomb Voyage successfully made a getaway, and nothing more is heard of him for the remainder of the film. He was also partially responsible for the Anti-Super Legislation Act being enacted, as the bomb he placed on Buddy Pine was later dislodged from his cape by Mr. Incredible's actions and landed and detonated on a railroad track. This forced Mr. Incredible to stand in the path of the train to prevent it from going through the newly made breach in the tracks, which resulted in the passengers suing Mr. Incredible; they also acted as the jury in his lawsuit trial (which is illegal, as a jury must be impartial, thus Mr. Incredible was actually being denied his legal right of a fair trial, and could have justifiably sued the state); and this all eventually led to the Act being passed. By the present time, his current whereabouts are unknown. Video Game In the video game version, Voyage is the main villain for the first three levels of the game and he speaks English. In the last level he is involved in, he recreates the scene in the movie, throwing a bomb in Buddy Pine's cape, forcing Mr. Incredible to save him. After this, he attempts to escape in a helicopter, and Mr. Incredible defeats him by throwing six bombs at him, causing it to fly out of control and presumably crash, killing Voyage. He reprised his role from the movie in LEGO The Incredibles (Video Game) Comic Book In the comic series, Bomb Voyage is recruited by Xerek to make the Eiffel Tower vanish with one of his bombs, and later meets Elastigirl and Mirage in person when they arrive to investigate, when he attempts to escape, Elastigirl follows him throughout Paris and eventually shakes Xerek's location out of him. Since it has been 15 years since his appearance in the movie, Bomb Voyage has aged significantly, with a potbelly and balding hair. Development Brad Bird originally pitched the idea of Bomb Voyage's name. His original idea was that Bomb Voyage would be named "Bomb Pérignon" in reference to the similarly named champagne, Dom Pérignon, but the Moët et Chandon company would not allow that kind of parody. Trivia .]] * Bomb Voyage had a minor cameo as a street mime, during the second act when Linguini and Colette are rollerskating by Notre Dame in ''Ratatouille. His name also appears on a newspaper that Colette is reading. * Bomb Voyage's name is a pun on the French phrase, "Bon Voyage". **In the French dub of the film Bomb Voyage's name is translated as "Folamour" ("Strangelove") even though "Bomb Voyage" is a pun that also works in French. However, unlike in English, in French the second b'' in "bomb" is not silent, which makes "Bomb Voyage" harder to pronounce than "Bon Voyage", where the ''n is silent. **Although Bomb Voyage, when speaking French, addresses Mr. Incredible as "Monsieur Incroyable", in the French dub he is called "Monsieur Indestructible". * The Boom! Studios comic reveals Bomb Voyage was one of the few villains to elude the NSA completely around the time of the superhero ban, only to re-emerge in Paris years later and destroying the Eiffel Tower in the process. Working for Xerek, he destroys the rendezvous point that Mrs. Incredible and Mirage were to meet their contact at. When Bomb Voyage tries to escape, Helen takes a jetpack in pursuit and Xerek reveals himself through Bomb Voyage's communicator, which threatens to explode and take both of them down. Quotes ru:Бомб Вояж Voyage, Bomb